Love and Betrayal
by harlem syndicate
Summary: As the battle for middle-earth continues, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli encounter an elf known as Alisa. Full summary inside. LegolasxOC; rated T


Love and Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings; all credit goes to its creators.

Summary: As the battle for Middle-Earth continues, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli encounter an elf called Alisa who joins them on their journey to stop Sauron and Sauramon. What will happen when Legolas and Alisa grow close? Will they be able to be together, or will lies and betrayal keep them apart?

Chapter One: Glorfindal:

It was a crisp autumn day; the wind blew across the meadow, making the grass look like a sea of green. Leaves fell from their places in the trees, littering the ground with shades of brown, gold, orange, and red. In the middle of the meadow stood a young elf by the name of Alisa. She stood there and eyed the surrounding landscape, thinking about her life in Glorfindal.

A frown formed on Alisa's pale face as she thought of Sauron and his evil minions. It wouldn't be long until the great eye fixed its sight upon her home, seeing as Glorfindal was one of the last free remaining regions. Alisa then vowed that she would protect her land and her people; with that, Alisa then turned and began to head back towards her home.

As Alisa entered through the palace gates, one of the servants came down the steps towards her. "Welcome home Lady Alisa," the servant Aleya greeted, "your parents are waiting for you in the great hall."

"Thankyou," Alisa said as she held up the hem of her dress and ascended the steps. Upon arriving at the great hall, she knocked once, not wanting to intrude upon her parents.

"Come in Alisa," her mother said. One of the guards then opened the doors and Alisa entered the hall. She walked gracefully to the back where her parents Cirdan and Miriel stood talking to the army general.

"Hello darling," Miriel said as she approached her daughter. She then took Alisa gently by the arm and led her over to where her father and the general where still talking.

"Ah Alisa there you are," Cirdan exclaimed as Miriel and her came to his side. He smiled proudly at Alisa before turning to the general. "Amras, may I introduce to you my daughter Alisa."

"It's an honor to meet you Alisa," Amras drawled as he took her hand in his and kissed it, "you're even more beautiful than what your parents have told me."

"Thankyou sir, it's an honor to meet your acquaintance as well," Alisa said politely, a little bit uncomfortable. She looked from Amras to her parents, knowing something was going on. "Mother, Aleya said you and Father wished to speak to me?"

"We do," Cirdan said, taking his wife's hand in his, a smug look on his face, "Amras here has asked for you hand in marriage."

"Marriage," Alisa stated, shocked at the idea. She didn't know Amras at all, she just met him and now her parents wanted her to marry him?

"Yes," her mother Miriel began, "your father and I think it's a wonderful match and that you two will be very happy together.

"Alisa," Amras started, taking her hand, "I know we just met, but I believe that we can have a fine life together. Will you accept my proposal?"

Alisa just stood there, her eyes on the engagement ring the Amras held. "I'm sorry, but I can't marry you," she said, hoping her parents would understand.

However, Alisa's parents weren't as understanding as she had hoped they would be. For they stood there, hands still locked together, with looks of shame and resentment in their eyes. Before anyone could say a word, Alisa fled from the room.

* * *

The view of the balcony from which Alisa stood was magnificent; laid out before her was the courtyard, its fountain gleaming in the sunlight. Alisa let out a sigh and leaned against the railing, contemplating her options. The first one was she could go to her parents and agree to marry Amras; the second was that she could leave Glorfindal for a while, just until things settled down for her.

Deciding she preferred the latter the best, Alisa headed to her room where she took out a pen and paper. _Dear Mother and Father, I am sorry, but I cannot marry Amras, it would not be right for me. I know you will be angry, so I am leaving for a while. I am not sure exactly when I will be back, but please remember that I love you both very much. Your daughter: Alisa._

After the note was written, Alisa went to her wardrobe where she took out a sky blue tunic with a brown belt and boots. She changed into the outfit, carefully putting her dress away and took out a green cloak. Next, Alisa took a black travelling bag with her to the kitchen where she quickly packed some food for the journey, careful not to be seen. Upon leaving the palace, Alisa put the note on her parent's bed, slung her bow and arrows on her back, and put her sword around her waist.

The sun was just beginning to dip below the trees when Alisa made her way to the gates of Glorfindal, her horse Pegasus trailing behind her. As she arrived at the gates, Alisa mounted Pegasus and took one last long look at her beautiful home before passing through the gates and over the bridge into the forest beyond.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter; I know it was short and I'm sorry. I will make the next chapter longer. Please read and review, any constructive criticism is welcomed. Expect an update during the week.


End file.
